What's Meant To Be
by Rebecca Korklan
Summary: Logan and Carlos were dragged out of school and to a place they never knew existed. There, they meet two other boys named Kendall and James. But when they find out why they're there, it puts them in a great amount of danger. -Kenlos and Jagan-


**Note:** _Hey! Okay so, I got this idea a while ago, and I was kinda just thinking about it. Then being the awesome person I am, I forgot about it. But I remembered again the other day, and I really wanted to write it. So yeah, hope you guys like it! ^-^_

* * *

Carlos began playing the piano, just as his music teacher had instructed him to do. He was playing _fur elise, _and he was doing incredibly well for his first time playing it. Oh, you thought I meant his first time playing the song? No, I meant his first time playing the piano. His teacher and the other students watched in awe as he easily hit every single note he was supposed to.

"Very good, Mr. Garcia!" She exclaimed once he was finished. Carlos beamed at the teacher.

"Thank you, Ms. Montgomery," He said, and she nodded. "So you wanted us to sing next, correct?" He questioned, and the lady nodded. "Okay," The boy chirped, walking over to the small stage they had in the music class. His fellow classmates did the same, three others at least. They each stood in front of a microphone. Carlos hopped up on stage, testing out the microphone. "What do we sing?"

"Sing 'Taking the Wheel' by Gavin Creel," Ms. Montgomery commanded, and Carlos bounced happily in his spot. He loved that song. He cleared his throat, and began singing the song. He had only sang it one other time, so the teacher was expecting him to mess up. But he didn't. The other students joined in at the chorus, and then another student started singing the second verse. She was just finishing, when she stumbled over her words, and stopped singing. Ms. Montgomery shook her head in disappointment, staring at the girl.

"If you mess up, you do _not _stop in the middle of a preformance, do you?" The teacher questioned, and the girl shook her head. "Then why did you stop now?"

"Well, because… I-" She was cut of by Ms. Montgomery.

"You have no excuse, Demara," She snapped, then sighed. "Class dismissed," She stated, and everyone hastily made their way to the exit of the room. "Oh Carlos?" The teacher called out, and the boy turned around, looking at her. "May I speak to you for a moment?"

"Sure," Carlos said, walking over to Ms. Montgomery. "What is it?"

"You said that was the first time you've ever attempted playing the piano, is that right?" She asked, and Carlos nodded. "Interesting," She said, then leaned forward slightly. Carlos furrowed his eyebrows, feeling very uncomfortable, especially when his teacher _sniffed _him. "You can go now, Mr. Garcia," She said, and the Latino nodded, turning around. He still felt the teacher's eyes on his back when he exited the room.

Carlos headed over to his locker, opening it and grabbing his science book out of it. He felt incredibly odd right now, because of the way Ms. Montgomery had said 'Mr. Garcia' and also for the fact that she sniffed him. He shrugged it off, shutting his locker and heading to his class.

* * *

Logan was reading a chapter of his science book, as he waited for his favorite class to start. Well his favorite class other than math. And English. And History. He absolutely loved school, and he did very well in all of his classes too.

He lifted his head up, seeing that a guy had walked in. He knew who it was, but they never really talked. He saw the boy take a seat next to him.

"Hi," He chirped, and Logan closed his book.

"Hello," The smart boy replied, and raised an eyebrow. "What's your name again?"

"Carlos Garcia," Carlos replied, beaming at Logan. The taller boy nodded, reclining in his seat slightly. "What's yours?" He heard the other boy ask, and Logan glanced over at him.

"Logan Mitchell," He stated, and Carlos mumbled an 'oh!'

"I know you! You're the smart guy that everyone makes fun of!" He bluntly said, covering his mouth only a second after. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" He apologized, his hand still over his mouth.

"It's fine, I know that people make fun of me," Logan said, and Carlos removed his hand.

"I'm sorry for just saying it like that! My mom says I'm too honest sometimes," He told Logan, who chuckled at that.

"It's cool," The smart boy assured, and then watched as their professor walked in to the classroom. Everyone quickly quieted down, and the professor looked at Logan and Carlos for a moment. The Latino blinked, furrowing his eyebrows, and then leaning over towards his new friend.

"Logan, why did he just kill us with his eyes?" He whispered, frowning slightly. Logan raised an eyebrow.

"He didn't do that, he was just looking at everyone, and then he happened to look at us as well," Logan stated, and Carlos pouted, but moved away from the smart boy quickly when he saw the professor turn around and stare at them again. Logan cleared his throat, and then gave the teacher a cheesy smile. "Sorry, Professor Clemmons," He apologized, and the professor just turned back around to start writing something on the whiteboard.

After science class had ended, Logan began gathering his books. Carlos was about to walk out, when he noticed the music teacher, standing near the exit. Carlos furrowed his eyebrows, then sat back down in his seat.

"Logan," He whispered, receiving no response. "Logan!" He tried again, earning the taller boy's attention. "Ms. Montgomery is staring at me. She's been acting really… odd today," He stated, and Logan looked over at the exit, seeing the teacher standing there, staring at Carlos. And now him as well.

"What'd you do?" Logan asked, and the Latino gasped.

"I did nothing!" He protested quietly, then looked back at the exit. The teacher was gone. He let out a huge sigh of relief, turning around to face Logan when he nearly jumped out of his seat. "Oh, h-hi Ms. Montgomery!" He said, holding his hand to his chest. She gave a smile, a smile that Carlos had never seen before. She turned to look at Logan.

"Mr. Mitchell. Have you ever considered joining the music group?" She asked, and Logan shook his head. "Well you _should_," she said, taking a large step back. Logan blinked, about to get up and leave, when she gave a devious grin. "Oh, Mr. Mitchell, you aren't going anywhere," She stated, her voice dangerously low. Then something _really _weird happened.

Ms. Montgomery started glowing, a bright gold, that faded into orange, and then red. Carlos shielded his eyes with his arms, and Logan simply turned away. When the glowing stopped, both of the boys slowly turned around.

"Holy shit!" Logan exclaimed, jumping up and out of his seat. Carlos did the same.

"She turned into a dog?" He asked, earning a snarl from the creature. Logan shook his head.

"Not just any dog, Carlos. She turned into a Greek mythological dog, called the Laelaps," The smart boy stated, then gulped. "And that kind of dog never fails to catch what it's hunting…"

"What's it hunting?" Carlos asked, looking over at Logan and furrowing his eyebrows. The dog snarled, and then got into a position that looked like it wanted to jump on them.

"Us!" Logan shouted, his eyes widening as he saw the beast jump right at them. "Carlos! Move!" He yelled, before he ran away. Carlos did the same, running to his left, and away from the Laelaps.

"But why us?" Carlos asked, his eyes balling up as he watched the dog turn towards him and bare its teeth.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Logan screamed back, and Carlos frowned, but then gasped, jumping out of the way just as the Laelaps landed where he once was.

"Don't you know everything?" He questioned, and Logan gave him a look, before he stared at the creature that was now standing in front of him.

"No!" Logan shouted again, dodging the dog once more. "Run!" He called out a moment later, making a beeline for the exit of the room. Carlos followed closely behind Logan, and when they reached the door, the taller boy reached out to touch the door knob, but immediately pulled away. "It's fucking hot!" He swore, holding his hand, which was now a bright red.

"Well, how do we get out of here?" The shorter boy asked, turning around to see the Laelaps approaching them. He turned back, looking up at Logan.

"I don't know!" He shouted, turning around and seeing the creature as well. He thought for a moment, then smirked slightly. "Don't move until I say, got it?" He asked, looking over at Carlos, who was nodding. The Laelaps slowly walked up to them, and then jumped, flying right at them. Logan and Carlos didn't move a muscle. Then suddenly, Logan shouted. "Now!" And they both moved to the side, watching as the creature flew right into the door, breaking it down.

It laid on the fallen piece of wood for a moment, before it started glowing that bright red again. And then, _poof. _It disappeared, leaving only a small amount of red dust in it's place. Logan held a hand to his chest, and Carlos stared at the door, wide eyed.

"W-what just happened?" He asked, and Logan shrugged.

"I have no clue," He replied, and then heard someone rush up to them, staring at the door.

"Come on you two, we need to go, now," The guy stated, and then the smart boy looked up, seeing Dak Zevon, staring at them. "Come on!" He urged, and Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Why should we come with you? What makes us sure you're… _safe?_" He questioned, and Dak rolled his eyes.

"Logan, I think we should go with him…" Carlos whispered, taking a step towards Dak. "Do you know what just happened?" He asked. Dak nodded, sighing.

"They've discovered you," He stated. Logan blinked.

"Thank you for telling us that very detailed piece of information," He sarcastically said, crossing his arms as he shook his head slightly. Dak rolled his eyes once more, before he took Logan by the arm, and led him towards the exit of the school. Logan gasped. "I can't skip school! I'll get in _trouble_!" He whined, trying his best to stop the boy that was dragging him along, but it was really no use at all.

* * *

Dak had driven them somewhere that Logan never had heard of. It was a training facility, as Dak had said.

"Why do we need to go to a training facility?" Carlos suddenly asked, looking over at Dak, who had his eyes glued to the narrow dirt path ahead of them.

"I'm not authorized to tell you," Was all he replied with. Logan rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

"Why not? I feel that we should know. I mean, a fucking dog tried to attack us," He snapped. "And then you just drag us out of school, drive us to some _training facility,_ and then you can't tell us why we even have to be there?"

"Logan, we'll find out later, I'm sure," The Latino mumbled, trying to calm down his friend. Dak nodded, and then soon pulled up to a large white building, which was in the middle of the woods.

"Just walk in, and then ask for the training facility. Whoever you talk to should be able to tell you where it is," Dak instructed, and Carlos nodded, hopping out of the car. Logan did the same, walking up to the entrance of the building.

"I still don't know why the hell we have to be here," the smart boy murmured, and then he and Carlos walked in.

The inside of the building was white as well, and had chairs backed up against the walls. There was a small counter up ahead, followed by two different staircases on each side of the counter. Logan walked up to the counter, leaning against it slightly.

"Uh, we were told to ask for the training facility," He stated, and the lady behind the counter nodded.

"The right staircase," She directed, and Logan nodded, leading Carlos up the stairs. As soon as they reached the top, they saw a large door- also white- ahead of them, and looked at each other for a brief moment, before walking into the doors.

They saw weapons first. All hung up on the walls, as far as the eye could see. Knives, swords, spears, scythes, and so much more. Then they noticed the only wall in this large room that _didn't _hold up weapons. Instead it help up armor. Logan blinked, staring at his surroundings. He began walking up to the arm, only to stop as he saw something fly right in front of him. He heard the object hit the wall, and he held his hand to his chest.

"What the fuck!" Logan snapped, looking at the wall and seeing a sword in it. He then turned to the person who threw it. He was tall, blonde, and had really bushy eyebrows.

"You must be new," He mumbled, walking over to his sword and pulling it out of the wall. "The name's Kendall, and you were in the way," He stated, and Logan rolled his eyes.

"Shut up," He murmured, staring at the blonde.

"No," Was all Kendall said in response. Carlos walked up to the two, and held his hand out, smiling brightly. "Hi, I'm Carlos," He chirped, and Kendall took his hand, furrowing his eyebrows slightly.

"I'm Kendall," He replied, and Carlos giggled. "What?"

"I like that name," He stated, before pulling his hand away and skipping around the room. Kendall blinked, then shook his head slightly walking away from Logan, who rolled his eyes once more. He was about to walk up to the armor again, when someone else stopped him. He turned around, seeing another really tall guy, with some longer brown hair, and hazel eyes. He smiled at Logan, and the smart boy stared at him for a minute before speaking up.

"Hi, I'm Logan," He said, holding his hand out.

"I'm James," The other guy said, taking Logan's hand into his. "So, what brings you here?" He asked, and Logan shrugged, pulling his hand away.

"I don't know, no one told me why I had to be here," He stated. James nodded.

"Well, you're here because you're a demi god. Though no one knows who your godly parent is until they claim you. And also, they claim you in different ways than the rest of us," James said, all too quickly for Logan to comprehend.

"Wait, _what?_" Logan questioned. "Carlos and I are demi gods?" James nodded at that, and Logan's eyes widened. "But that's not logical! Demi gods aren't real!"

"Yes they are. I kinda just arrived a week ago, and I still haven't been claimed, but Kendall has. He's the son of Ares," The tall boy said, and the other boy blinked.

"The… son of Ares? You mean the god of war?" James nodded again. "Oh, well I guess that makes sense," Logan mumbled, before he fell backwards, and fainted. James stared down and him, tilting his head to its side. Suddenly, he saw someone rush to the shorter boy's side.

"Oh my god, Logan!" Carlos shouted, shaking him. "Logan are you okay?" He asked, flailing his arms around. "What if he died? Where do we take his body?" He whispered loudly, freaking out. Kendall rushed over to the two, and rolled his eyes.

"Carlos, he's fine," He murmured, crossing his arms. "James, what have I told you about telling someone all of this all at once?" He questioned, turning to look at the taller boy.

"Sorry, I forgot," He replied, shrugging. "He asked me why he was here, and I thought I should at least tell him."

"And then he fainted," Kendall guessed, and James nodded. The son of Ares shook his head in disappointment. Then Carlos looked up at him, a confused look on his face.

"Why _are _we here?" He asked, and James opened his mouth to speak, but Kendall shot him a deadly stare, and he held his hands up in defense, closing his mouth as well.

"Well, you see," The blonde began, kneeling down beside Carlos. "You're a demi god," He slowly said, waiting for the Latino to freak out, but he never did. "And well, you haven't been claimed by your father or mother," He stated, and the smaller boy furrowed his eyebrows.

"I have a mom," He replied, and Kendall nodded.

"Right, so you haven't been claimed by your father, who just happens to be one of the gods," Kendall said, and Carlos smiled brightly.

"Oh my god! That's so awesome!" He squeeled, hopping out of his kneeling position and bouncing around. "So do I have super powers? Can I shoot fire out of my hands?" He asked, holding his hands out in front of him. "Okay, I can't. But can I shoot _lazers _out of my _eyes?_" He questioned, squinting his eyes. Kendall chuckled, then smiled lightly at the boy before him.

"He's not very smart," James mumbled, and Kendall raised an eyebrow, turning to look at the taller boy.

"Neither are you," He snapped, and the other boy rolled his eyes.

"I don't need to be smart. I'm sexy as fuck," He stated, and it was the blonde's turn to roll his eyes.

"Oh shut up," He mumbled, looking back at Carlos and smiling lightly again.

* * *

_So? What'd you think? I didn't think James should be claimed yet, because of reasons XD Actually, I just decided he shouldn't be claimed until later on. Anywho, reviews make me smile! :)_


End file.
